In some approaches, as memory cells are manufactured by technology nodes that are more advanced than previous technology nodes, the supply voltage of the memory cells operates at a decreased value compared with the supply voltage of the previous nodes. As a result, read stability of the memory cells causes concerns.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.